happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuttin' Wrong with Candy
right "Nuttin' Wrong with Candy" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the episode that first features Nutty, the candy addicted squirrel who can never satisfy his sweet tooth, which usually leads to his downfall. Roles Starring Roles *Nutty HTF's Episode Description Vending machines are tricky for candy-loving squirrels! Nutty shakes and jitters as he tries hard to get his next candy buzz. Is it worth it in the end? Plot Nutty the squirrel is having one of his candy cravings and decides to consume the lollipop on his head. When he does, he gets an intense sugar rush and all of the other pieces of candy on his body drop off, leaving him 'exposed'. Although the lollipop was good, he wants more sugar. Conveniently, there is a vending machine nearby. Nutty goes over to the vending machine and puts in a coin. As the coil slowly moves the candy bar closer to him, Nutty jitters with anticipation. Finally, the candy flops down but stops, stuck on the coil. This really irritates Nutty, so he tries to reach into the vending machine's opening to get it out. Nutty grabs ahold of the candy bar and starts to pull, but it won't budge. He pulls harder, only to have his arm torn off! Even though he has lost his arm, Nutty cares more about the sugary treat that awaits him inside the vending machine. He rocks the vending machine, foaming at the mouth, causing the vending machine to topple over on him, trapping him inside. With Nutty trapped in the vending machine, he ignores the glass embedded in his face and focuses on one of the candy bars that is now in his mouth. Before he can enjoy his little treat, however, the coils activate and edge closer to him. All Nutty can do is scream as he is ripped apart by the coils. Blood pours out of the machine, the penalty for Nutty's selfish desire. Moral "Wash behind your ears!" Deaths *Nutty is ripped apart by the coils of a vending machine. Goofs #After Nutty loses his arm, his tail disappears briefly. #The blood from Nutty's arm was orange, but the blood from his eyes and head were red. #A candy bar is seen on top of the machine after it topples over without there being any cracks or damage to the back. #The second time we see the toppled vending machine, there are more candy bars strewn about than there were before. #When Nutty's blood oozes out the machine, candy bars flow out. Since the machine is flat against the ground, this is impossible. Trivia #This is the only episode that Nutty eats the candy on his body. #This is the first episode where a character appears alone without any other character. #Nutty doesn't sport his candy apple on his head, wearing his lollipop in its place. As a result, he wears his candy cane on his face and nothing on his chest, a departure from his standard appearance. #This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Nutty can be seen without candy adorning his body. The other three instances are in Chew Said a Mouthful, A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1